When A Secret Becomes A Death Sentence
by SaSuNaRuLoVeR246
Summary: The Naruto guys meet five girls who could possibly change thier lives. Drama ensues and hearts are broken. Who said love was easy? / Kinda AU because the plot is out and Sasukes still here


I don't own Naruto :/

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Twelve ninjas sat in a field on their day off. No sparring and no fighting. Just relaxing and talking. But arguing couldn't really be helped…so it wasn't exactly peaceful.

"Naruto, I have no idea where you got that idea from." And cue defensive blonde.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean teme!" Angry groan.

"Dobe, the world, flat? Seriously? You believe that nonsense? This was settled a long time ago. There are spaceships that took a picture of the world. It's round."

"Yea? Well…did you ever think it's all one big scam? The government is trying to pull one over us so we all stop believing the world is flat. The government wants us to believe the world is round! It's all part of their plan!" Naruto grinned in triumph.

"And what's that plan?" Sasuke deadpanned.

"To take over the world!"

"Which is round."

"Incorrect!"

"Your incorrect."

"Your face is incorrect!"

"That's not even possible."

"I'm sure it's possible."

Sakura was fuming. Hinata was giggling. Ino's eye was twitching. Tenten was twirling a kunai, bored. Shikamaru was watching with mild amusement, while Choji was stuffing his face with potato chips. Kiba was laughing loudly and Shino was quietly telling him to shut up. Neji was meditating and Lee was spouting some nonsense about how youthful Naruto and Sasuke were being.

Sakura finally punched Naruto in the face, and he started whimpering while holding his now broken nose. Kiba grinned before announcing, quite loudly, that he had to piss and ran off to one of the farther trees.

Shikamaru laid down and stared at the sky, watching the clouds. Seeing something glint, he squinted his eyes, trying to decipher what it was. It was safe to say Shikamaru almost punched Choji when his face appeared over his own, startling him.

"Whatcha starin' at Shika?"

Naruto and Sasuke were at it again and he could hear Lee spouting more of his 'youthful' nonsense as the girls chatted amongst themselves. Sighing, he answered his chubby friend.

"Nothing, just thought I saw something in the-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

Naruto's loud voice broke the peaceful conversations going about and everyone stared at the sky where Naruto was pointing. A bright white…ball? Well, whatever it was it was in the sky and was moving extremely fast at them. They all braced themselves for the impact when the light broke of into five individual sparks going off in different directions. They finally snapped out of it when they heard a crash from the woods.

Shino's calm voice broke the silence.

"Kiba is still relieving himself."

As if to confirm his answer, we heard a loud yell.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Everyone snickered, while three chuckled. **(AN: Take a guess?)** Then they heard a girlish squeal soon after Kiba's screaming.

"OH MY HANALULU I AM SO SORRY!" And then another crash. Kiba came marching out of the woods with a slightly embarrassed expression, while a short girl was trailing behind him. Everyone stared. Kiba finally broke the awkward silence.

"Did you guys see the light?"

"Yea, I thought I was dead for a minute!" Naruto grinned before rubbing the back of his head.

"I bet everyone wishes you were." Sasuke grumbled under his breath.

"What was that teme?"

The small girl cleared her throat loudly and everyone stared at her.

"Who are you people?"

Everyone stared, startled. Then Naruto and Kiba started laughing and everyone either broke out into giggles, chuckles or amused smiles.

"No. Seriously."

Naruto and Kiba grinned and they both wrapped and arm around her before grinning.

"Well, who are you?" Kiba asked.

"Maybe, just maybe we'll tell you our names if you tell us yours first. Fair trade?"

The girl glared at the floor for a bit before shrugging off their arms.

"I'm Raine."

Rain had jet black hair that reached just below her shoulders with neon green side bangs. She had electrifying green eyes that looked right through you. And yes, they're so much prettier then Sakura's. She was only 5'2 and she always said that she's not short everyone's just tall. She wore black ripped skinny jeans and a neon green and black shirt that was low-cut and was long so it reached to her thighs. Her nails were neon green and so were her earrings, which were guitars. She wore a monster cap necklace she made herself, along with her grandmas heart shaped lock necklace. Her grandmother passed away two years ago. She is 16 and a half. And she is proud of that half.

Sakura walked up to Raine and stared at her.

"Like, the weather?"

The short girl stared at Sakura blankly before responding.

"Yes. The wet stuff that falls from the sky and wets your prissy pink hair. That rain. But with an 'e' at the end."

Sakura looked appalled. Sasuke snorted and Naruto and Kiba started loudly laughing. Shikamaru smirked and Choji smiled. Neji kept a straight face but was amused while Lee spouted more nonsense on her youthfulness. **(AN: But seriously, what else is he good for?) **Shino kind of just stood there next to Hinata while she giggled and Tenten laughed. Ino walked up to Raine and smiled.

Holding out a hand, she greeted her.

"I'm Ino. Nice to meet you."

Shaking her hand, she responded,

"Mhm…I'm sure you are."

Ino faltered and pulled her hand back but Raine pulled it back and shook it with two hands.

"Oh please! I'm kidding! You seem nice, we should get to know each other." Cue cutesy smile. Ino giggled and nodded her head.

"Of course. And also, these two boys are on my team. The lazy one is Shikamaru and the one eating the chips is Choji."

They waved and Raine's eyes widened. She tackled Choji and hugged him. Everyone just looked confused.

"You're my new best guy friend!" She hugged Shikamaru too. "You too pineapple head!" She grabbed Ino's hand, dragged her over then wrapped her arms around all three. "You guys are my new best friends. Especially Chips and Ponytail! Pineapple, you seem very boring but cool in a lazy, cool-guy sorta way."

Ino giggled, Choji blushed and stuffed his face some more and Shikamaru was aggravated for being called a pineapple.

Sakura cleared her throat and opened her mouth to speak when Raine faked a loud coughing fit. Ino seemed genuinely worried and Choji patted her back but Shikamaru just smirked. **(AN: Is it me, or does nothing ever get by Shika?)** Ino and Choji stopped fussing when she started to pretend to hack something up. She stopped then looked at everyone then at Sakura.

"Sorry, hairball."

Naruto was the first to start laughing when he came over and pat her head.

"Nice. I'm Naruto."

Naruto grinned and put his hand out for a handshake. Grabbing it with two hands, Raine smiled and nodded.

"Blondie."

Naruto pondered over his new nickname before putting his grin back on and shrugging.

"Fine shorty."

Frowning, Raine stood on her tippy toes.

"I'm not short, your just tall."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Raine huffed and Kiba waved.

"Hi. Remember me?"

Blushing slightly, Raine giggled.

"Of course. I ran into you when you were going potty. I also kinda saw your wee-wee."

Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"My wee-wee?"

"Yes, your wee-wee."

He grinned. Faking a bow, Kiba said,

"Inuzuka Kiba at your service."

She patted his head.

"What a good doggie. Your name is now-"

Kiba interrupted.

"Let me guess. Doggie?"

Raine's eyes flashed and Kiba blinked.

"No. Mutt."

Kiba frowned.

"Can we do Doggie instead?"

"How about Dog Breath?"

Kiba fake bowed again.

"Your loyal Mutt at your service."

She hugged Kiba then walked up to Hinata. Grinning, she shaked her hand then squealed loudly before hugging her.

"You are _so_ cute! I just wanna hug you all the time! What's your name?"

Hinata, blushing really hard, muttered her name.

"What?"

"Hinata…"

Raine giggled and hugged her again, announcing that that was 'such a cute name for such a cute person.' Then she muttered something about cupcakes and detached herself from Hinata. She stared at Shino.

"Shino."

He said it so quietly that she heard wrong.

"Huh? What's shiny?" She touched her earrings. "Well, these are bright. But I wouldn't count them as shiny…" She trailed off, contemplating the difference between bright and shiny with herself. Shino rolled his hidden eyes.

"No. Shino. My name is Shino."

Blinking out of a daze, Raine stared at Shino and smiled.

"Shino it is then! But I'm calling you glasses."

"My name is Shino."

"And I'm Raine."

Grinning, she wandered over to Sasuke. He raised and eyebrow at her and she made a stupid face.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to make you laugh Mr. I-Have-A-Stick-So-Far-Up-My-Ass-I-Probably-Cant-Get-It-Back-Out-But-I-Don't-Care-Cause-I-Have-Chicken-Ass-Hair. And hey, that kinda rhymed. You no, care and chicken ass hair? Hehe…you don't look too happy…"

Naruto fell to the floor laughing and Sakura looked pissed. But that didn't beat Sasuke's look. His was kind of a 'I'm going to murder you with a spoon' mixed in with 'You're so going to get it you little whore' with a hint of 'Die.'

Naruto, after recovering from his laughing fit and Sakura's beating had the decency to explain to Raine what his name was.

"He's Sasuke. I just call him teme."

Raine pretended to think it over.

"Bastard. I like it."

Sasuke snarled.

"I'm going to tie you up then throw you in a cell to rot." He growled out at her.

She faked a gasp, putting her hands over her mouth.

"Oh no! Not your rape dungeon! It has carpeting at least right? And one more question…" She walked up to Sasuke, stood on her tippy toes and whispered in his ear. "Will you be the one doing the raping? Cause I would thoroughly enjoy that." And she sauntered off to her next victim, looking back to throw a wink at a now speechless Sasuke.

She walked up to Neji and he put his hand out for her to shake, which she did with both hands as he introduced himself to the not-so-sane girl.

"I'm Neji. Hyuuga Neji."

She smiled and seemed to blush lightly.

"I'm…uh…I would be…er…" Neji watched with mild amusement as the short girl struggled for her name.

"Raine. Raine with an 'e'. You introduced yourself to everyone earlier." His lips twitched.

Raine's face heated up and she giggled nervously.

"Oh. You saw that? That was just me being mean to pinkette."

Neji nodded with a raised eyebrow and the girl walked away flustered. Hinata, Tenten and Ino giggled understanding her suddenly forgetting her name and acting like an idiot. Everyone falters at the Hyuuga's looks. But they didn't expect her to. Naruto, Kiba and Choji remained clueless as to what brought on the sudden fit of shyness while Shikamaru, Sasuke and Shino managed a small smirk at the smitten girl. Neji just smirked knowingly.

Raine went to grab Tenten's hand but saw the kunai and jumped back.

"Whoa! Put that thing away! I hate sharp objects."

Tenten shrugged and put it in her pocket while Raine cringed. Tenten put her hand back out.

"I'm Tenten. And I _love _sharp objects."

Raine carefully shook her hand and giggled nervously.

"Oh I'm sure you do…"

She turned around and saw Lee inches away from her face and screamed.

"OMIGOSH IT'S THE GREEN MAN FROM MY NIGHTMARE! GOAWAYGOAWAYGOAWAY! Happy place…happy place…" She sat on the floor in a fetal position. Hinata and Ino came over and helped her back up.

"Raine calm down, that's just Lee." Ino said soothingly. Hinata giggled and I grinned.

"Oh! Well…hello Lee!"

She shook his hand and he was beaming.

"YOU ARE SO YOUTHFUL ITS RADIATING OFF OF YOU MY BEAUTIUL FLOWER!"

Raine laughed awkwardly.

"Oh…WELL THANKYOU GREEN STRANGER!" She shouted back in his ear. He held his ear and pouted.

She clapped her hands and grinned.

"So, is that everybody?"

Everyone nodded and smiled at her. Sitting on the grass, she looked at Ino and Hinata.

"By the way…where am I?"

Hinata smiled warmly.

"The Hidden Leaf Village in the Land of Fire."

Raine's mouth dropped open.

"Uh…and where in America is that?"

Ino and Hinata stopped to stare at her.

"America…?" Hinata said unsurely. Ino looked confused.

"…yea…America…" Raine said, looking at them awkwardly.

Ino frowned.

"Raine…where are you from?"

"…New Jersey…"

Hinata frowned.

"And where's that?"

"In America."

At that moment, a couple of the guys walked over. Mainly Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba and Neji. Neji was probably dragged along. He looked at Raine who found the ground very interesting at the moment. He was about to say something when two girls stumbled in the field.

Everyone turned to look at the intruders, who happened to be arguing.

"Ok, no man. Out of Batman and Superman, I so pick Superman." The blonde said.

"No. Not at all. Batman all the way." The brunette argued.

"Batman sucks! Seriously!"

"No! I mean think about it, when he's not Batman, he's a billionaire, right? So he's a superhero at night, and a billionaire by day. Dude, he living the life." The brunette finished with a snap of her fingers.

"Good point, but Batman's a better superhero in general." The blonde crossed her arms, proving her point.

Raine grinned.

"Honestly, I prefer Wolverine."

They both looked at her then smiled.

"Raine!"

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Ok so I just had to get this story out. I wrote the first chapter of this and never posted it. Is it good? I'm working on the second chapter. And those of you reading "Forbidden" by me, don't worry, I'm almost finished with the next chapter. I was grounded for a month and I had no reason why. I kind of don't want to ask, I might get grounded again for not learning my lesson.

There's this really obnoxious girl outside and she's like the same age as me. She's screaming at the top of her lungs "CAR!" every time a car passes. Who does that? If she does this any longer I'm planning on either A. Running out there with a bucket of ice cold water and dumping it on her B. Sicking my dog Muggins on her or C. Going out there and just beating the shit out of her myself. I don't know yet haha.

Oh, I have a problem. You don't have to respond but I'd like to put this out there and get maybe one response. I'm starting to like my ex again. Ok all of you heartbroken girls are going don't do it the jerk doesn't deserve you and stuff but I broke up with him, not the other way around. But I did it because he was far too clingy. I was his first girlfriend and kiss and he's had a couple of those since then but I'm starting to fall for him and his flirty ways again. He seems more experienced. But thing is I feel selfish because I broke up with him…is it wrong to want him back?

See you soon my lovely viewers 3


End file.
